La Noche Romántica
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Sweden x femFinland PWP, untuk yang diatas 1500 kata. AU, genderbent series, agak OOC. Nggak suka jangan baca.


**Tuberose**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: M

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: agak OOC, AU, pedo-hentai (Fin jauh lebih muda dari usianya), rape, genben. Don't like don't read ya ^^

Dari RP-an sama **Lee Chuin Honda Kirkland** di BBm

* * *

><p>Malam yang tenang dimana seharusnya ia dapat bermimpi dengan indah tanpa ada suatu gangguan sedikitpun.<p>

Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Mimpi indah dengan orang yang paling dicintainya hampir separuh hidupnya. Rasa hangat yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Tiina merasa ia seperti dibawa oleh seseorang di dalam mimpinya. Orang itu mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang indah, tempat dimana ia dan orang tersebut mengikrarkan janji suci mereka dan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

Tetap sayang mimpi itu berakhir. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati bahwa ia dibawa seseorang pada malam hari dengan udara dingin seperti ini. Pria itu adalah pria yang tinggal bersamanya lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Ma—maumu apa?" tanya Tiina terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa Berwald menggendongnya. "Aku mau dibawa kemana? Mengapa malam-malam seperti ini?"

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya seolah-olah tidak akan ada orang yang takut terhadapnya. "Kita akan pergi ke hotel."

"Ja—jangan lakukan itu padaku, Ber!" Tiina merintih dan gemetar mendengar perkataan Ber yang terakhir. Pria itu mengajaknya ke hotel malam-malam. Tiina sangat ketakutan bila tahu-tahu pria yang menggendongnya ini akan memperkosanya habis-habisan seperti yang ada di film yang pernah ia tonton. "Bawa aku pulang, Ber. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku tidak siap—"

Perkataan Tiina dipotong oleh Berwald sendiri dan pria itu menyentuh bibir Tiina dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita hanya mengobrol saja di hotel nanti," ujar Berwald lambat-lambat dan menyakinkan Tiina agar Tiina percaya kepadanya. Memang benar pikiran Tiina, Berwald berniat untuk bercinta dengan gadis Finlandia itu dan setelah itu adalah melarikan Tiina ke altar bersamanya. Berwald tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintainya seperti dirinya tetap ada sesuatu yang mengganjal gadis itu untuk mengatakannya.

"Pe—pegang kalimatmu, Berwald!"

Berwald memeluk Tiina dengan erat untuk menyakinkan Tiina. "Tenang saja," gumamnya pelan dan menahan Tiina agar Tiina tidak terlepas dari gendongannya. "Aku bukan pria bejat sama sekali."

Tiina tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan mereka berjalan memasuki ke sebuah gedung hotel yang cukup mewah.

Semoga saja aku tidak diapa-apakan, batin Tiina dalam hati.

Sepertinya ketakutan Tiina akan menjadi kenyataan. Berwald membohonginya dan di kamar hotel yang mereka (?) pesan tersebut hanya terdapat satu ranjang besar yang bisa dimuati oleh dua orang.

Ya Tuhan, habislah aku, Tiina membatin dengan penuh kengerian mendalam. Ia baru berusia lima belas tahun dan dua hari lagi ia berusia enam belas tahun. Bisa-bisa sebelum ia berusia enam belas tahun, hidupnya sudah merana karena kehilangan miliknya yang berharga dan sebagai status korban pemerkosaan. E—ei, ia sama sekali tidak mau seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak mengingkan hal itu dari pria yang dicintainya. Ia mencintai pria yang membawanya tetapi ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya akan diperkosa atau apapun itulah.

"Bu—buat apa kamar ini?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada curiga dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan tajam. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Berwald karena kini ia digendong oleh Berwald. "Katakan padaku, Ber!"

Berwald diam dan menaruh Tiina ke ranjang. Membaringkannya ke tempat tidur sementara Berwald sendiri ada di dalam posisi berbaring, sama dengan Tiina. Mata hijau yang sedingin es tersebut menatap dingin bola mata ungu Tiina yang polos tanpa dosa.

"Ini malam pertama kita," katanya dan mengecup leher Tiina dengan bibir dinginnya hingga Tiina gemetar. "Tenanglah."

Malam pertama—pria itu sudah gila rupanya. Mereka berdua bukan suami istri dan apa-apaan ini. Sepertinya Berwald mabuk, pikir Tiina. "E—ei, hentikan itu!" Tiina merintih gemetar akibat kecupan pria itu di lehernya. Sebenarnya ciuman Berwald di leher Tiina sama sekali tidak kasar tetapi ia merintih karena itu membuatnya gemetaran dan yang paling utama karena Tiina baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Rintihan Tiina membuat Berwald semakin bernafsu untuk segera melancarkan aksinya. Dengan keras Berwald menggigit leher Tiina di beberapa bagian. Tiina memekik kesakitan, air mata mengalir dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kamu tidak mencintaiku," Berwald berkata dengan nada dingin dan ia tetap menjilati leher Tiina lalu menggigit beberapa bagian lagi.

"A—aku masih muda tahu!" balas Tiina sedikit gemetar. "Hentikan gigitanmu di leherku, itu ge—geli!"

Tangan Berwald memasuki ke dalam baju Tiina dan berusaha menyusup ke dalam untuk menyentuh ujung payudaranya tetapi masih terhalang oleh penutup dada yang menghalangi eksplorasi nakalnya. "Berapa usiamu?" tanya Berwald pelan. "Aku ingin tahu."

"Tidak!" jawab Tiina mantap dan ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Berwald yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam bajunya dan ia merasakan pria itu menyentuh bagian payudaranya walau masih tertutup oleh sesuatu. "A—aku masih lima belas tahun."

Pencetan Berwald terhadap payudaranya semakin kuat dan ia mulai menyusup ke dalam penutup dada Tiina dan meraih putingnya, memencet benda tersebut dengan penuh gairah, satu demi satu tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. "Aku sudah sewa mahal kamar ini," gumamnya kasar.

"Nggak, Ber!" Tiina meronta dan mengerang, mencoba memberontak kepada Berwald. "Kau sudah memegang kalimat itu dan janji tidak akan mengapa-apakan aku."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," jawab Berwald cuek.

Tiina tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Sekarang ia terjebak di sini,bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya tetapi perlakuan orang itu sangat kasar kepadanya. Bahkan cenderung mendominasi. "Kau umur berapa sampai-sampai kau memperkosaku?"

"Masih kecil dadamu," jawab Berwald sinis, mengalihkan pertanyaan Tiina. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa telah memperkosa gadis itu. Ia hanya menyalurkan hasratnya terhadap gadis itu karena ia mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan ingin memiliki Tiina seutuhnya. "Aku sudah empat puluhan."

"Terus?" tanya Tiina dengan nada menantang. "Kau mau apa?"

Ia membuka kancing baju Tiina sedikit demi sedikit dan menyisakan penutup dada di tubuh Tiina. Baju tersebut dilemparkan ke arah lainnya hingga Tiina tidak dapat melihat bajunya berada di mana agar tidak mengganggu permainan cinta mereka.

"Aku ingin menikmatimu, Tiina," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina sambil meremas-remas payudaranya. Tiina memandangi dirinya yang kini telanjang bulat dengan perasaan malu mendalam. Ia merasa malu dengan kondisinya pada saat ini.

Terlihat seperti pemaksaan.

"Hen—hentikan," isak tangis mulai terdengar di dalam bibir Tiina, mencoba menjauhkan payudaranya dari tangan Berwald. Ia merasakan ada cairan keluar dari kewanitaannya akibat permainan kasar yang Berwald lakukan. "Kau pria kejam yang pernah aku temui selama ini, moi."

Berwald tersentak mendengar Tiina menyebutnya sebagai pria kasar. Seingat Berwald, perlakuannya sama sekali bukan tindakan kasar, melainkan luapan cinta mendalam. Ia menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya dan memaksa Tiina menyentuh bagian tengah kemejanya.

"A—apa maumu, Ber?" Tiina mulai menangis lagi. "Aku tidak mau melayanimu."

"Bukakan kemejaku!" ujarnya dengan tatapan mematikan. "Ayolah!"

Tiina ketakutan setengah mati melihat Berwald hingga dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia membuka kemeja Berwald hingga terlihat dada pria itu yang amat bidang dan mampu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut. Tanpa sadar, Tiina menyentuh dada pria itu dengan lembut.

"Akan kubantu kau membuka rokmu," tambahnya dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat supaya gadis itu tidak ketakutan lagi. Tetapi sepertinya sia-sia saja karena Tiina semakin ketakutan akan perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya. Tangan Berwald berusaha untuk mencari-cari dimana letak kancing pembuka rok tersebut dan ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia melepaskan benda tersebut dan membuangnya ke luar jendela. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tubuh Tiina yang kini hanya menyisakan celana dalam berenda saja.

"Manis," racaunya pelan dan mengeluarkan satu benda yang disebut dengan kondom dan menunjukkan benda tersebut kepada Tiina. "Aku tidak memerlukan benda ini," tambahnya dan melempar benda tersebut ke luar jendela.

Tiina tersadar bahwa tubuh telanjangnya kini dipandangi oleh Berwald dengan tatapan bernafsu. Buru-buru ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut terdekat. Ya Tuhan, rasanya ini sangat memalukan sekali—ini seperti menyerahkan diri ke kandang serigala. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang sementara pria yang ada di depannya sama sekali tidak sabaran.

"Biarkan aku memandangi tubuh perawanmu," gumam Berwald tidak sabaran dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tiina. Sial, rutuk Berwald dalam hati. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tiina sangat menganggunya setengah mati.

"Nggak,Ber," Tiina menolaknya dengan halus. "Aku masih anak-anak."

Berwald melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dengan cepat dan kini ia sendiri juga bertelanjang dada, sama seperti Tiina. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Tiina. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut Tiina dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. Upaya terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah berusaha meraih celana dalam Tiina lalu melepaskan satu-satunya penghalang terakhir dalam percintaan mereka. "Kau harus terbiasa—."

Tiina panik ketika Berwald berhasil meraih celana dalamnya dan benda itu terlepas dari miliknya. Mimpi buruknya malam ini akan segera dimulai, ia pernah mendengar teman-temannya bercerita bagaimana rasa sakitnya berhubungan intim. Sebagai anak yang baik dan tahu bahwa miliknya harus dijaga, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya pada siapapun dan ia tidak mau memberikannya hingga ia siap.

"Apa yang kau inginkan,Ber!" Tiina membentaknya dan memukul-mukul Berwald. "Menjauh dariku, moi. Jangan memperkosaku!"

"Aku ingin keperawanananmu," jawab Berwald tanpa ada rasa malu. "Kumohon."

"Tidak—aku masih ingin menjaga keperawananku," Tiina menjawab dengan nada lirih.

Jawaban Tiina tidak membuat Berwald puas sedikitpun. Kembali ia menggigit ujung payudara gadis itu hingga Tiina berusaha menjauh dari Berwald dengan penuh air mata di wajahnya.

"Aku belum puas," Berwald menambahkan dan menahan tubuh Tiina dengan kuat.

Tiina tidak mau kalah dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari Berwald. "Menjauh dariku! Kubilang aku masih ingin menjaga keperawananku!"

"Kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?"

PLAK—tamparan Tiina ke pipi Berwald cukup keras untuk menyadarkan kekurangajaran pria itu terhadapnya. Sudah seharusnya pria itu diam terhadap miliknya. Berwald tidak berhak atas tubuhnya betapapun Tiina mencintai pria itu. Ia tahu, ia sama sekali belum siap melakukannya. Usia permasalahannya dan perbedaan usia mereka.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya sambil menangis. "Kau nyaris merenggutku,Ber."

Tangisan Tiina sama sekali tidak membuat Berwald sadar akan perbuatannya. Ia menahan Tiina semakin kuat dan berusaha untuk memasuki daerah pribadi Tiina. Gagal, Berwald membuka dengan paksa paha Tiina agar lebih memudahkan dirinya dan memasukkan benda miliknya dengan paksa. Ia masuk ke dalam, mencari titik pertahanan untuk diterobos olehnya. Berwald sudah lepas kendali terhadapnya dan ia ingin menuntaskannya malam ini juga lalu ia akan menyeret gadis itu ke altar bersamanya.

"E—ei," desah Tiina, ia tidak kuasa melawan Berwald sedikitpun.

Berwald terus masuk ke dalam dan ia akhirnya mendapatkan titik pertahanan tersebut dan mulai menerobosnya pelan-pelan. Sulit untuk menerobos milik Tiina karena milik gadis itu masih sangat muda dan kecil, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Tiina meraung-raung kesakitan, rasa sakitnya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh beribu jarum yang tidak akan pernah habis sampai kapanpun dan kini ia resmi kehilangn miliknya yang berharga. Tiina sudah menduga bahwa prosesnya akan menyakitkan menyayat hati seperti ini. "Ge—geli. Stop! Kau merenggut keperawananku dan mulai sekarang—."

Berwald memeluk Tiina dengan kencang, menahan dirinya agar tidak terlepas dari Tiina. Desahan muncul dari mulut pria itu, desahan nikmat bagi Berwald tetapi bagi Tiina adalah siksaan maut semata. Tak lupa ia menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke dalam Tiina.

"HENTIKAN! Ka—kau," Tiina terisak dan meringis kesakitan. "Sa—sakit!"

Berwald mengeluarkan miliknya dan menatap Tiina yang kini menangis dan bergulung seperti bola. Ia tampak rapuh dan terluka, sekaligus tidak siap melakukannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut dan memeluk Tiina erat.

"Re-rengut saja nyawaku sekalian,Ber!" isaknya dengan nada lirih. Ia kini sudah ternoda dan malu. Tidak ada lagi pria yang menginginkannya sekarang. Berwald membuka selimut Tiina dengan hati-hati dan benar saja, terdapat bercak darah di sprei yang merupakan hasil dari perbuatannya. Tiina menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertidur lelap dan membiarkan dadanya sebagai tempat Tiina bersandar.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya semalam, Tiina?" tanya Berwald pelan dan mengecup bibir Tiina lembut. Tiina berada di sebelahnya, masih di tempat tidur yang sama. "Apa aku menyakitimu semalam?"

"Sakit—seperti diremas-remas," aku Tiina jujur dan meratapi keperawanannya yang sudah hilang semalam. Harus Tiina akui, di sisi lain ia menikmatinya tetapi ia merasakan ada perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh melakukan hal semacam ini. Tanpa sadar ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan sesuatu sebagai rasa mual akibat kejadian semalam. Semalam benar-benar mengerikan, tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ia mual akan desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkannya semalam ketika mereka berdua bercinta.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Berwald sekali lagi dengan penuh kekuatiran mendalam sambil mengelus-elus punggung Tiina agar Tiina lebih leluasa untuk muntah. "Akan kuobati lukamu."

Tiina menatap Berwald sedih. Ia tidak seharusnya mempercayai pria ini lagi karena pria ini sudah melukainya tanpa ampun dengan penuh kesadisan. "Kemaluanku sakit karena nafsumu, Ber."

Berwald menggendong Tiina setelah Tiina selesai muntah-muntah dan memeluknya. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Tiina," akunya lambat-lambat dan memeluk Tiina. "Amat sangat."

Tiina mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap di gendongan Berwald. Ia belakangan terlalu lelah untuk berpikir jernih. Yang Tiina inginkan saat ini adalah beristirahat.

_Begitu juga denganku, Ber. _

.

.

.

Tiina terbangun dari tempat tidurnya di sore hari, sudah seharian ia tidur tanpa henti akibat rasa sait di bagian organ intimnya. Memang sudah tidak sesakit semalam tetapi ia masih enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tiina menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah berpiyama.

Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi Berwald mau berbuat apa terhadap dirinya, yang terpenting adalah ia menyimpan rahasia ini agar ia tidak terlalu malu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tiina dengan penuh rasa heran ketika ia melihat satu kotak putih ditambah dengan kartu ucapan berwarna pink muda dan juga satu buket bunga lily di tempat tidurnya sendiri. "Mengapa benda tersebut ada disini?"

Tiina membuka kotak putih tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah gaun putih yang indah dengan beberapa bentuk bunga mawar di bajunya. Gaun itu berwarna putih polos dan tampaknya gaun itu akan sesuai dengan tubuh Tiina. Lalu ia membuka kartu ucapan berwarna pink tersebut dan membacanya pelan-pelan. Air mata Tiina menetes pelan-pelan ketika membaca surat itu. Hatinya diliputi rasa bahagia yang amat sangat.

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Maukah kau menjadi istriku. _

_Berwald _

"Jadi, kau menerima lamaranku, _ja_?" tanya seseorang di belakang Tiina.

Jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Tiina tidak perlu mengatakannya secara langsung dan yang hanya Tiina lakukan adalah menghambur ke pelukan sang singa Eropa Utara tersebut.

**FIN **


End file.
